legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alister Azimuth
Alister Azimuth is the final antagonist and boss of Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time. Formerly a revered Lombax leader, he was banished from his clan for giving Lombax technology to Emperor Percival Tachyon, who would one day become Polaris Galaxy's ruler. It became Azimuth's goal to seek the Great Clock and change the past to save the Lombaxes from destruction. Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Azimuth was pretty much the same in the fanfic as he was in A Crack in Time, however, there were a number of add-ins that clearly wouldn't have made it in game for good reasons. For one, he is shown to have a somewhat superiority complex towards Lombaxes and is seen looking down at Kim just for being a human. Because of this, he tends to talk down at her and belittle her and tries to not show any praises to her. He would offen lash out at her over disagreements even if they are anything too extreme as he takes his obsessions and the things he believes in very seriously. He would sometimes blame her for Ratchet making decisions he wasn't happy about and has accused her of "slowing them down" with Ratchet disagreeing with him and taking Kim's side, much to his annoyance. All of this irritated Kim as well as Ratchet. He also shows to not care very much about her whenever she would collapse from her headaches and dizzy spells and always preferred to not have her around. He would also make half-hearted jokes which regards endangering her life, such as have her throw herself to the Tetramites as a way to demonstrate their rapid appetite. Regardless, he allows her to be around her and Ratchet just for Ratchet. He did very little to hide that he didn't approve of Ratchet's relationship with Kim as he has interrupted Ratchet just as he would express that he really likes her a lot. In the end when Azimuth lost his mind to Ratchet's decision to not turn back the clock, he let out that he never liked Kim as well as other nasty things that he had felt about her being around, Ratchet stepped up to defend her and eventually confessed his feelings for her with her admitting that she felt the same way about him. This angered Azimuth even more, fueling his desire to turn back time so that not only would he save the Lombaxes, but prevent Ratchet and Kim from ever meeting. After the duo subdued Azimuth, he was able to finally realize that there was no way to save the Lombaxes and received an earful from Kim on how his overzealousness has made him blind to the problems that he has caused for everyone around him. From there, he relinquished all of his negative feelings and previous beliefs and gave his life to stop the clock, but not before mentioning that he finally accepted Ratchet's relationship with Kim. He bid farewell by telling Kim to take care of Ratchet and always be there for him to which she happily replied to. He then sacrificed himself with the last few seconds that he had muttering to his late friend and Ratchet's father, Kaden, of how proud he was of all the decisions he made, including finding a girl that has truly made him happy. Azimuth was soon found dead after the pandemonium was subsided, leaving Ratchet saddened, Clank leaving him alone and Kim wanting to do the same, but then he begged Kim to stay with him and they embraced.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Ratchet and Clank Universe Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Aliens Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Gloved Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters